Cyanide's Kiss
by tigerlilly124
Summary: every one dies at some point. but what happens when instead of eternal life in Heaven, you get sent back to Earth after a few years? everyone can also have love. but what happens when that love is tainted with something that cannot be loved? HidaKona
1. The Angel's Grace and The Devil's Dismay

You never know how long you have on Earth until you witness your own demise.  
True, it does sound a little morbid, but this is exactly what happens. Up in Heaven angels were all hustle and bustle. They may have to work 24/7 but when a human life flickers out like a candle, they just have to see how it all plays out. Just like a movie, only admission's free and there's no popcorn.

Konan was frantic. Her hair was messily tied up in a short ponytail, bouncing along with the wind that flew by her. She was going top speed on her bicycle. "Ohmymygodohmygod" she said under her breath. "I'm going to be soooo late!!"  
She glanced at her watch. It read 7:45. "Crap!!" she screeched and pedaled harder. She ignored the horns blowing at her as she cut somebody off.  
The small angels watched down from Heaven at the 17 teen year-old girl. The one with dark hair and a bored expression asked "Why is she panicking?" Another angel with blond hair replied "Because you moron, she's late for something called school! un." The dark haired unconsciously titled his head and sucked his thumb. Obviously confused. He paused for a moment, thinking.

"But doesn't she know she's going to die today?"

A car screeched. A girl screamed. A bike flew thru the air clattering on the sidewalk.  
Some of the younger angels started to cry. The older ones shook their heads and whispered a short prayer.

The first time Konan noticed something was wrong was when she opened her eyes and saw people above her. She could feel she was moving but didn't quite understand what was going on. The room they placed her in was filled with people in white coats. Something was being inserted into her arm but she couldn't feel it.

The second time was when she awoke feeling weightless. She noticed she was lying on something soft and feathery. Confused she stood up, but quickly got back down feeling a little woozy. Suddenly something small and fast darted it's way into her face.

The thing in question had messy, scraggly hair falling over one side of it's face. It had small white.....Wait! Were those WINGS?! Konan turned her head both ways in panic. There were more like it flying around, they appeared to be more interested in other things then her. She looked back at the thing in question.

"Hi! un." it's voice sounded sickeningly sweet. As if it was normal to greet visitors with that tone. "My name is Deidara, and I'm a Greeter Angel! un." each time he spoke he finished his sentence with an inaudible grunt. The thing in question acted hyper and jittery. It went on and on until Konan raised her hand up, silencing the little cretin.

"Excuse me, but, am I on some kind of drug trip?" Konan heard about these. She half expected the angel-or whatever the Hell it was- to slowly dissolve.  
The angel shook it's head. "No....... your in Heaven." Konan stood back up this time steadying herself from falling. "Uh huh..... and how am I suppose to.....believe...that....." As the blue haired girl began walking away she noticed something off. She turned her head to one side and nearly screamed. She too, just like that awful thing, had wings too. They were slightly larger and whiter. On instinct she lightly touched them. They felt delicate and soft as if they could be torn easily.

Deidara laughed at this. Apparently the little runt thought this was funny. Konan swiveled around. Her eyes ablaze. "What's so funny?" she said gritting her teeth.

The tiny angel stopped laughing. "It's just that,......" Deidara trailed off trying to think of the right thing to say. "Well?" Konan said her mouth dripping with venom.

"I don't know." he said bluntly. "I just laugh at everything I guess." the blue haired huffed and continued walking. 'Maybe that's how this little runt died. He probably laughed at the wrong thing and somebody did him in.'

"That's not TRUE!! un."

Konan stopped. Oh shit! Did the little fag read her mind? Was that what all angels  
did?? Oh God, if that was true, she was positively screwed.

"How did you know what I said........"

"Because you said it out LOUD!! un." Oh! Well so much for that thought........

"If you must know, I died from a fireworks display gone hay wired."

"Um....sorry." Even though the little piss ant was annoying, she felt guilty at what she had said.

Konan turned back around and walk- wait, can she fly? Konan wondered about this. Slowly she flapped them and gradually she descended into the air. Her eyes went wide in both amusement and fear. She always dreamed about flying and now she was finally accomplishing it!

And then she hit the ground.

She groaned in both pain and embarrassment. Deidara giggled but stopped as he received a death glare. "Um...your new at being an angel so it only makes sense that you can't stay up in the air for long."  
All that came from the blue haired girl was a loud groan in annoyance.

Konan learned everything there was to know about dying, being dead, angels, and Heaven.

The first thing Deidara had covered was Death. To angels it was like birth to them. Each time a human passed a new angel came to be. The next thing was being dead. After you died, every year on the day you died you aged backwards. When an angel was seven days old they were placed on this river called the Nile. Then you repeat life all over again. Next angels. There were different levels and assignments, depending on what they did on Earth.

Arch Angels. They normally protected young angels and humans and destroyed demons. they were recognized by their large wings and swords that matched their personality.

Catcher Angels. Sometimes people didn't except the concept of death. So they try to escape to Earth. This is were the Catcher comes in, they carry a net ten times their size and use it to retrieve souls that sprang from Heaven.

Guardian Angels. They protected humans. But they can't kill demons.

Greeter Angels. As the name applies they greet new souls and update them.

Hermies Angels. The are used for messages and tasks higher angels need done. Very fast try to stay out of their way.

And last was Cherubs. They were the youngest and smallest of all angels. They had been there the longest and were close to going down the Nile.

And then Deidara went on and on about Heaven and it's rules but Konan just tuned him out.

She was a high school senior ready to take on the world. She had everything planned out. Finish high school, go to college, fall in love get married, have children and whatever came next. But she realized that none of that was possible. She was never going to have the dream life she wanted. The realization of that began crushing her.  
She stopped. Deidara noticing this, stopped as well. "Something the matter? un."  
Konan stayed silent but her body language said everything.  
"Un?"  
She bowed her head. Her hair falling a bit.  
"Konan?"

And for the first since she was six she had a complete meltdown. "ARE YOU SAYING THAT I WILL NEVR GROW OLDER, NEVER GET MARRIED, NEVER HAVE THE LIFE I PLANNED OUT, NEVER HAVE CHILDREN?!?!" When she said children she chocked out on that part, her throat felt tight and her eyes filled to the brim with tears. She began to cry very loudly. She couldn't stop it, it just wasn't fair. She worked so hard for so long, just to have everything thrown away because she chose not to a bade traffic laws.  
Cherubs around her started bawling with her. Older angels went to comfort them while sending glares at Konan. Deidara went aback to this. Never in his whole twenty years (he was nine) had anyone ever went ballistic over something as trivial as child rearing or anything like that for that matter. But he still couldn't help but feel pity for her. He flew over towards the girl resting his small hand on her shoulder.

"Please stop crying. You'll get to live it all over again. Just in the next....." he trailed off. "How old are you now?"  
Konan sniffed wiping the few remaining tears from her eyes. "Seventeen."

"Seventeen years. I mean look at me! I died twenty years ago and I thought the very same way you do now I didn't like dying young either, in fact I tried escaping but got caught soon after. un." Konan looked back at the blonde who now sounded much older then nine. "Believe me, it will all work out in the end. un." he tugged at her hand pulling her forward. "Can we go see what angel you'll become now? Please? un."  
Konan smiled. In human years he might have been about twenty nine but now he acted like a child who was excited about making a new friend. She let Deidara drag her away.  
Maybe being dead wasn't going to be so bad after all.

….................yeah right...........................

"Fucking die you heathen!!" A male yelled as he swung a large red scythe. He flapped large black wings as he neared his target grinning sadistically the moment his scythe made contact with a frightened angel, it dissolved into a small floating object.  
"Took me forever to catch your little ass." The male smirked before devouring it. " Either way, Jashin Sama shall be pleased." There was a flash of white before the male disappeared.

Konan glanced at the little cherubs that stood before her. There were exactly five of them, staring at her wide-eyed.  
The youngest looking flew over to her. He had silky black hair and a blank expression. He took his thumb out of his mouth before saying: "Hi lady, what's your name?"  
She let a 'Awww' escape her lips before replying "Konan."  
Deidara flew over as well. "This is Itachi he's one of the few that's been here the longest, only four more years to go for him! un."  
She felt a slight pang of guilt for the small child. How old was he when he died? She tapped the blonde.  
"Un?"  
"How old was he on Earth?"  
Deidara thought about this for awhile. "Hmm. I think about 21, 22 maybe. un."  
Oh. she breathed a sigh of relief. "That was when his brother went stark raving mad and stabbed him. un."  
Her face paled. "Excuse me?"  
"The kid blamed him for the death of their folks, went insane, and stabbed him......" He called the child over to him. He lifted up Itachi's shirt scanning the region before looking back up. "Exactly, 22 times for each year he had lived. un."  
Her stomach churned after hearing that. How in Hell this person could say all that with a straight face was a mystery.  
"Sad, I know. un."  
She gulped, dreading what she was about to ask. "How did his parents die?"  
"He was sleepwalking and shot them. un." He said before shooing the cherub away.  
Shit. Wow death happens in the most strangest ways, don't it?

Konan laid down letting her wings droop slightly around her. She glanced up at the golden halo placed around her head. "I'm surprise I made it to Heaven........"  
Konan was never the BEST person when she lived. Having her life spent trailing from foster home to foster home. After losing her parents in Japan, she was sent to live with a distant aunt and uncle, which of whom she had never heard of.  
And particularly wished she never did. They were probably the most strictest Catholics. The couple also didn't believe in divorce. Yeah you read that part right. They HATED each other with a passion to the point everything in the house was separated and they each had two of everything. Including their niece. And of course it drew her insane living with them. Never knowing who's toaster was whose, or knowing which T.V. Station was aloud.  
She ran out after only two weeks.

She then met up with an older male who had ideas of the future. He said someday he would take control of the world and create peace among the lands. She stayed with him. He taught everything she knew. How to pick a lock with a bobby pin, which car had an automatic lock response and how hot wire it.  
But the most important thing he taught her was Origami. Her most favorite past time. She made all sorts of things from paper. Cats, dogs, fish, Hell, she recalled creating an entire zoo of exotic creatures from just paper. And afterwords she would bring them to life with. They would dance and sing, doing all sorts of things. It made her smile to know she had such a wonderful gift.  
But there were the things she had done in the past that made her wonder how she made it to Heaven in the first place.  
Before she met Nagato, or Pein as he preferred, she was a common thief. Snatching anything that was edible. Praying to any God that would listen for her next meal. she had excapped the law numerous times when caught stealing food.

She began recalling the places she stayed at. When she was six or seven she spent a few nights in a diner bathroom. She made sure she would wake up right before the place opened and be discovered. Another time it was an abandoned motel. Shut down because of prostitution. She lived there for eight weeks before being shooed away by a wreaking crew. The last place she lived was in a parking garage. Huddling for warmth in a card bored box. He discovered her asleep and took pity on the poor child. He carried her off and let her stay with him.  
She was about eleven when he found her. Almost like a lost puppy plucked from the filthy streets and into a warm home.

The images flashed through her mind like a movie. Playing over and over. It made her smile, aside from the crazy aunt and uncle and living on the streets, her life was pretty much great. She had friends, a good future ahead of her........tears began welling up in her eyes. She was never going to see them or Pein ever again. The father figure that had raised her into who she was. The tears seeped down her face.  
Screams of panic broke her daydream. Deidara and another cherub flew over to her. Panic and fear crossed their faces. She snapped out of her dream world, forgetting about the tears. "What? What's wrong?" she stood up only to be knocked right back down by another angel. She scanned him. He was tall, muscular and.......BLUE?!? "Stay the fuck down." He growled before getting back into the air, drawing out a large sword.

"That's Kisame. One of our Arcs." Deidara whispered clutching the cherub to his chest. It was wide eyed and frightened. It had dark red hair and brownish eyes. Konan looked up in the air. Among Kisame she saw another person. He was tall and had silver hair. He seemed to be yelling about something, before hacking a red scythe towards the blue male. The male with the scythe cursed loudly as he missed Kisame and was viciously smacked in the side by the other male's sword. Her eyes traveled along the white haired male. Instead of white wings and a golden halo, he had menacing looking pitch black wings complemented by red horns protruding from the side of his head. He wore a long cloak that hid his feet. Fire danced around him and his weapon as he slashed the weapon once more.

The cherub whimpered before diving it's head into Deidara's white robe. The blue haired girl gulped slightly. Was this what they called a devil? Something incarcerated in pure evil to do Satan's bidding? But at the same time, as fear washed over her, curiosity began rearing it's ugly head.

She clutched Deidara against her breast, trying to calm him and the cherub down. After a moment she spoke. "Why are they fighting?" The blonde glanced up. He was shaking all over, all humor was drained from him and replaced with fear. She could feel his heart beating rapidly so she held him closer, shielding the two with her new wings. "That's Hidan. He is the oldest and most evilest being that ever went to Hell. un." She glanced back up the male. He laughed sadistically as he finally made contact with his enemy. Kisame fell back down onto the clouds, before getting back up.  
"Shouldn't somebody help him?" she inquired.  
Deidara shook his head. "He's one of our strongest as well. He died when he was about fifty of a boating accident. Right now he's about.........." he trailed off as Hidan, made a beeline for the three. Deidara let out a yelp, clutching the cherub. Kisame followed right on the male's heals. Instinctively Konan shot up. Hiding the younger two behind them with her wings. At the moment she felt like a protective mother who had just had her nest disturbed. Hidan stood not two inches from her. He grinned flashing glistening white fangs. She held her ground as he swung the sword at her. Deidara and the cherub screamed.

The moment his scythe made contact with her, something fiery surrounded the four. It felt warm and yet it did not burn their skin. Hidan took a step back yet still held determination. She came closer. As she did the wings grew larger and something began glowing in her right hand. Deidara and the cherub took this chance and flew off. They stood next to Kisame who stared in shock at what was happening.  
The smaller male tugged at Kisame's sleeve. "Is this what I think it is..........?" the older male glanced down, he was too shocked to say anything so he nodded his head.

"What are you doing you stupid bitch?!" Hidan yelled out. His voice sounded anger, but it only covered the complete fear that hitched itself within his throat. He knew exactly what was about to unfold, and he didn't like it.

The glowing in her hand became brighter and brighter. It slowly took shape with the fire that swirled around her. She became angry with each passing moment.

How dare this low life creature try and attack two small and innocent angels?! The object soon became a large white sword with a blue tint. It looked heavy and fierce, and had the appearance of paper. She glanced down at it, not caring where it came from. A thought flashed thru her mind and the sword took another shape. A bow arrow. Slowly she reared the arrow and steadying it.

Hidan's eyes became wide. "Oh SHIT!!!!!!" he turned around and tried to get away. His heart (or whatever he possessed) thumped against his chest, threatening to explode.

She let it go. The arrow soared thru the air, and like a heat seeking missile it locked in on it's target. It made contact with the devil shooting right into him and then straight out of him. And in the same second it too Konan to aim, he disappeared with a white flash.  
The flames dissipated and her wings became small again. The bow and arrow becoming a sword once again. She dropped down onto the ground with a thud and ran her hands thru her hair. She glanced over at the sword that lay by her. She shuddered and closed her eyes.

"Wow.......................un."


	2. Taking Chances in One's hands

Cyanide's Kiss

Hidan sat on the edge of a run down building tending to the wound he had received from a certain blue haired chick. He threw his cloak behind him. The skin sizzled and hissed. Singed flesh burned the inside of his nostrils, angering him more.

"Jashin Dammit......." He muttered wishing that he could heal the annoying wound. He laid back against a graffiti-ed wall. Actually instead of being flat out pissed, he should be thanking his God for surviving that attack. He rolled his eyes. Oh but will it be ever wonderful when he went back to Hell and demons and devils alike will mock him for being wounded by a noob angel. Great.

He glanced to his right, getting in eye full of his prized possession: his scythe. He received it way before he perished. Before some bratty punk decided to blow him to kingdom come.

The man turned a bit and laid down, gripping his sword for fear of someone taking it. Slowly he let his eyes close and drifted off.

"Your murdered my Sensei." A male's voice echoed thru his head.

The silver haired male grinned, he spat out blood before replying, "Jashin wanted a sacrifice."

A younger male with a ponytail cringed at the harsh words. He gripped a lighter in his right hand.

"You think you can kill me?! In case you fucking heathen of a brain forgot, I'm immortal!!" Hidan was tied up in wire and familiar looking paper stuck to him.

The brown haired male light a cigaret. He took a long drag from it. His vengeful glaring eyes drifted towards Hidan's crazed angry ones. "If you repent your self my God might take pity on ya, and save your ass."

The male said nothing. Hidan continued. "HA!! LIKE A FUCKING HEATHEN LIKE YOU WOULD EVER BE BLESSED BY JASHIN!!!" He moved a bit, but the wire only got tighter leaving imprints in his skin.

"Look around you Hidan. In this place I'm God. You've stepped foot in my holy ground." Hidan saw doe and bucks poke their heads form behind trees. Their glassy orbs bore holes into the silver's eyes, making his skin crawl. "You'll never be able to leave it."

The brown haired male lit the lighter once more before tossing it towards Hidan. The older males eyes grew large before the flame hit him. His body exploded pieces of him falling down into a deep black pit. His head tumbled down last. He glared at the younger male above him.

"I'll GET YOU!!!! TEETH! THATS ALL I NEED, I'LL GET OUTTA HERE, AND USE MY TEETH TO RIP YOUR THROAT OUT!!!!!!!"

The younger male simply trotted off. Leaving Hidan alone in the pit.

Weeks later a large booming voice engulfed the zealot. "Hidan."

His eyes snapped open. He was still in the pit. "J-Jashin??"

"You are my most trusted follower. I was right to have blessed you with immortality."

Flames began swirling around the male's head. His body and head both gradually seeped into the ground. "You have done well. Killing the innocence without a second thought. Murdering them in cold blood in my name. I shall reward you."

His eyes widened. "I shall make you my right hand demon. You'll be entrusted in retrieving souls for me. Do not disappoint me."

The zealot awoke with a start. His body felt cold and clammy his face dripping with sweat. The sun had gone and left a full moon. He grabbed his cloak and scythe. He was screwed now. The only time he had THAT dream was when Jashin was furious with him. His black wings spread out from behind him. He took a step forward and fell thru the air. His wings automatically opened up causing the wind to knock against them, slowing him down a bit. He then pointed them behind them, close together. Like a bullet he shot down into the ground.

He stood before a large black figure engulfed in flames. Devils flew around him laughing with glee. "Hidan messed up! Hidan messed up! Master gonna get him!" they chanted and flew, buzzing around the male like annoying fly's.

"HIDAN!!"

"Hidan looked up. Perpetually terrified.

Meekly he said, "Y-yes???"

"I AM VERY ANGRY WITH YOU!"

The devils kept giggling. One devil was caught by the tail from Jashin. He glared at the pathetic creature before it burst into flames, it's shrill cries pierced Hidan's ears, causing the male to cringe and feel sympathy for it. He grabbed another devil, this time crushing it between his fingers. It sent a clear message to the devils. They disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Not caring at what happened to their dead comrades.

"Now, from what I saw you were almost taken down by a new angel. Correct?" It sounded more like a demand then a question.

Hidan nodded. He was in both awe and fear of his master. Hidan may have been a high ranking demon, by Jashin was the most powerful. Able to destroy anything in his wake. The only other power to threaten his own was someone name Christ. Hidan had heard of this person. Total opposite of Jashin. From what he heard, this person was the king in heaven. He had authority over angels and could wipe out an entire of army of high ranking demons-including himself-

The whole thing shook him to the very core.

"Yes sir."

"I thought we had an agreement. I let you become my right hand and you not let yourself be nearly vaporized by low ranking angels." Even tho Jashin had said this calmly, the words still felt razor sharp, cutting their way into his skin. Making him feel worthless.

"For one month......" Hidan shot his head up. His heart thudded against his ribs. Uh-oh.

"I will rip you of your status. You will still be able to retrieve souls, but without your scythe." The zealot's eyes became large. Not his weapon!! not his most prized possession!! He would take any other punishment. Have his wings tore off slowly. Be burned to a crisp in Holy Water. Anything!!

Instinctively he clutched his favorite possession against his chest. He felt like a little kid having his toy ripped away by an enraged parent. "Please master, anything, anything but that!!" He got down on his knees groveling. "Tear out my wings!! smash me into the ground. Crush my skull and burn me with Holy Water!!"

His scythe was snatched away from him. "You shall learn from your mistake." The black figure turned away. "And get up. I hate it when my minions grovel beneath me. It's pathetic."

Minion?! No!!

He watched as his master carried off his scythe.

Shit................... That blue haired bitch will seriously pay.

Konan was surrounded by angels of a sorts. They looked at her with eagerness. One of them got closer to her. His body tingled with both excitement and fear. He had green and black tinted skin. A Venus flytrap seemed to grow from the outer part of his skin and ending a few inches past his head.

In one of his hands he gripped a clipboard. In the other was the red cherub she saved a few minuets ago. It's eyes were still owlish in size and showed frightfulness. It tried squirming away from the larger scarier male like an animal caught in a hunter's trap.

He cleared his throat. "Konan, I presume?" He twitched a bit his left eye tingled. "You blasted twit. Of course it's Konan. Why ask?!"

The new voice startled the young woman. Again he twitched. This time his right eye tingled. "For formalities sake. Now hush."

In fear of being devoured of this creature, she dared not ask why he spoke in two different voices. "Yes." her voice trembled and sounded petite and pathetic.

"Yes well......please do not think this weird but, you were not supposed to be an Arch." His left eye tingled, but he suppressed himself from saying more. The cherub whimpered still unsuccessfully trying to get away. A pang of guilt flooded from her as she reached for the poor thing.

The green male saw this and blocked her hand. She gave him a puzzled look but said nothing. She pushed his hand away from her and tried to grab the cherub. When it saw this, something flashed in it's owl like eyes. Like a starving beast it opened it's jaw wide and tried to snap it's mouth shut around her hand. Instinctively she drew back her hand and let out a yelp.

"Monster this thing is." His head cocked one way then another. "Different from other cherubs. It acts all scared and helpless but really its a Downed Angel." This time the red hair managed to get away from the male.

"Pesky little varmints." His Venus flytrap attachment opened slightly before snapping itself onto the creature. A pained scream came and then little trickles of blood spurted out. The flytrap chewed it until it screams became silent and the blood began to dry.

Konan took a step back. Her face twisted in horror at the sounds of bones crushing. Her skin crawled at the atrocious sight of this creature devouring whatever a 'Downed Angel' was.

The man before her swallowed. A small belching noise came from him as he wiped the excess blood and sit out the uneaten bones from his mouth. "Sorry for that. It's really the only way to get rid of those damned things." He glared at Deidara who shrunk back a bit and stared at his feet. "THIS little snot let 'It' in. and once their in, it's a REAL pain to dispose of them."

As if choosing this as a great time as any, Deidara flew over and began rambling on and on what a Downed Angel is. At one point it was an angel. But it fell out of Heaven. Sometimes a Catcher will miss it because it's either too young or was too 'Split' to notice. After it's fall it will land on Earth. That's when the 'Devil' or Jashin as you will, will snatch it, and use it for his own. Usually it's transformation into a Demonica will sometimes end in failure, from it being a human once is usually the problem. Other times it will be successful and it will become potentially hazardous to anything. Its disposal can only be from an Eater.

This Heaven bull began to eat at Konan as Deidara went on and on and more angels of all shapes, sizes, and status began crowding around her more. She tried to calm down, really. From counting backwards from ten. To imagining she was elsewhere. But, alas, it failed to calm her melting point down. And the fact that the male (or Zetsu as he was referred to) was going over on how she was not even REMOTLY qualified to being an Arch, didn't help either.

Yeah, let's just say she shouted "FUCK OFF!!!" Then proceeded to scare the living shit out of anything lower then Hermies by glaring at them and pissed off just about everyone and everything for saying that kind of foul language, and to top that off, she left in a huff.

Zetsu rolled his eyes and muttered something about woman and their time of the month before nearly having his flytrap amputated by yours truly.

Konan stalked around Heaven for a few hours. As she continued to walk she noticed that this place, was not how she had learned about in Church. There were no clouds. No pearly gates, or even that golden road she had read about in an old Christian story a few years back.

It seemed more like Earth. There were houses and gardens. Mailboxes and fences. Some were painted white others a nice yellow. Dogs barked behind some of the fences, while others lied lazily on porches in the morning sun. she noticed two little boys playing in a yard across from her.

"Dad! Throw the ball already!" said the spiky headed blond boy in orange.

"Okay, here it comes!" shouted another boy with even spikier blond hair.

A woman with long red hair sat in a porch swing opposite from them. She smiled as she watched them.

Konan huffed at the sickeningly sweet moment before her. Jealously seeped into her like unwanted oil. She trudged onward. Not noticing the dark figure following her.

Hidan followed the blue haired girl. Watching her tentatively. He guessed how old she was Earth-wise.

"Hmm, 16? maybe 17. yeah. 17." He flew above her, keeping his distance about twenty yards. She was different. WAY different. Other girls would have still freaked out about being dead. But what pegged him the most was how she stood up to him. How she stared at him with menacing eyes. How she used her mind to sculpt that sword into a bow and arrow.

Konan kept walking. Every few seconds she'd turn her head to see if the demon was still following her. She too, wondered about him but in a more curious/motherly way. He looked 22. but from the way he acted and the way he looked he seemed years older. She noticed a male a few feet from her. He smoked a cigarette and had a mournful expression. She heard a low "Oh shit" from behind and assumed the man must have know him.

"Are you okay, sir?"

The male said nothing and continued looking on. His clothes were different. They appeared old timely like. She began to feel irritated and pressed further. "I said, 'Are you okay?'" this time he looked at her. She then noticed how young he was and how baggy his clothes were. He must have been here a long time. Half of his face was scarred.

"No. I'm not." some of the cigarette fumes blew towards her. He pointed down a patch of missing ground. She looked down it and saw that Earth was below. The more she looked she saw an older woman. Mid-nineties perhaps. Beside her was a young man. He was in his mid 40's. They were in front of a tombstone.

"See the woman? That was my wife. The man beside her is my son." he said in a solemnly voice. "I died a long time ago. And I never got to spend those wasted years with her. I didn't even have a chance to meet my son." He disappeared with out another word.

"Okay he's gone. You can come out now." Konan said flatly. A loud "Fuck!!" came from behind a bush. Hidan appeared from behind it. His expression was none to pleasant. "You know, you keep that up and your face will stick that way."

He grumbled a low "Whatever." Konan rolled her amber colored eyes before walking on. "Hey! Wait for me!!" she grinned evilly. He may have been years older the her, but he acted like a four year old. "Tell me, why have you been following me for the past....." she trailed off as she glanced at her watch. Slightly amazed at how it sill worked. "Half hour."

The man was hovering above her. His black wings flopping lazily with the slight breeze. "That's classified." She wondered how many times her eyes could roll before popping out of their sockets and roll across the floor. She stretched her arms behind her, soaking up the sun as much as she could.

"Why aren't you still angry with me?" he asked as he swatted at an annoying bee.

Her tongue rolled across her silver piercing, loving how the metal tasted. "That's classified." she said mocking his voice.

"Hey that's my-!" He tried to finish his sentence, but the same bee he had been swatting at must have grown pissed, and decided to lodge itself in his throat. It buzzed in the back of his throat uncomfortably as he tried to spit it out. Konan tried to help. Now how was the Heimlich maneuver suppose to work? Ah to hell with it. She swatted his back forcefully causing Hidan to swallow the unmerciful thing.

"Fuck!!" he yelled after gasping for breath.

"Do you really have to cuss?"

Hidan furrowed his brow at her. "What's wrong with cussing?" He could feel the bee buzzing around in his gut.

"Well, it's just that you could substitute those words for something better."

"And like your any better?" He snapped at her.

"Pretty much." She replied calmly.

Actually she didn't feel better than him. Who was she to judge? She was no saint. But for odd reasons she couldn't help but tease the poor bastard.

Hidan grew angry. What the fuck was up with her? She was beginning to bug him. Here they were chatting it up like old friends when the were supposed to be enemies. In his opinion this was not making any sense. But like the hopeless idiot he was, he continued walking with her.

"You owe me my scythe."

"?"

"After that little stunt, my God took both my status and weapon from me." 

"And that's my problem how?" she bent down to tie her shoe.

"!!" His blood began to boil. "Because," he began thru clench teeth. "You......you...."

"Made an ass of you?"

"Yeah that!! wait...what? Jashin dammit!!" she giggled a bit.

Heaven. Hell. And Earth.

To Konan it all seemed the same. There were the good. There were the bad. And then there were the Split.

But then again....................... she could be wrong.

To Hidan Hell seemed better. Down there he had power. To him Heaven was Hell. All those nice little fuckers buzzing around, it made him sick. And Earth. Earth was just an annoying little ball of dirt filled to the brim with heathens just waiting to have there souls plundered and handed over to Jashin-Sama.

But he could be wrong...............................


	3. Lonliness & Love

Cyanide's Kiss

When one has crossed over, they have released themselves from the bonds that they themselves were born into.

Hunger. Pain. Depression. Fear. Hate.

These are the few common bonds that we suffer from day by day. But the moment you have left that empty vessel of a body, you feel free, you feel calm, as if nothing can get you, nothing can hurt you. The key frees you from that cold chain of fate.

But there is that one bond, that very bound that has caused every creature to be feel empty. One bound that can't be broken by just anything.

Loneliness.

"Now how am I supposed to do this?" asked a certain silver haired male as his eyes watched a Hermies angel dart itself this way and that. It was small and had slender wings built for going fast. It's robe billowed in the wind that it caused.

He flew behind it. Hoping to grab it from behind. His arms snaked their way underneath the slender creature.

Tobi sighed in both frustration and annoyance. 'Fucking little.......' he thought bitterly as Hidan grabbed him from behind. "Gotcha, ya little bitch!!" the male screeched in victory. Drawing in his latest victim, an odd feeling began to overcome the zealot. The next thing Hidan knew, he was smashed into the ground. He looked up in shocked surprised at the creature that lay on top of him.

"Piss ant." Tobi said before he spat in the zealot's face.

"Ack!" he yelped clawing at his face trying to wipe off the spit. Suddenly he felt something prickling against his skin. He glanced past the Hermies and noticed that it had called in for backup.

"Oh great YOU'RE here." He said as Konan stepped closer to him. Tobi sat up and dusted himself off. "Make sure you remind this foul creature what his place is." The blue haired woman nodded. She was already used to this, Tobi would switch from something nice and cute to something hellish and scary in a moments notice and she learned from a previous mistake how easily that button can be pushed.

"Okay! Tobi's going to go find Zettie-san now!!" The Hermies angel sprung into the air and darted it's way into a crowd of angels causing a ruckus. Konan sighed heavily. She turned her attention to the groaning demon that lied before her in a crumbled heap. She got down into a crouching position. "That was close. Who knows what could of happened if I didn't come sooner." Hidan grumbled something inaudible before getting into a cross-legged position. "For crying out loud you make it sound like that little shit would've killed me or something." She smacked him in the head with one of her wings.

"Ow!! watch it with those things will ya?!?!" He screeched at her in utter annoyance. She rolled her eyes as she let her tongue roll over her metallic piercing. Hidan watched this in amusement. Konan noticed this and stopped, she glared at him with hell burning in her eyes. "What?" she asked bitterly. Hidan smirked. "Nothing. Just watching you. That a problem?" he said as he rocked himself back and forth, while his wings fluttered in the breeze. The blue haired young woman stood up. "You're a very strange person you know that right? Anyway I thought you were pissed at me for having your precious toy taken from your God or whatever he is." She said sneering at the Jashinest.

"MY SCYTHE IS NOT A TOY!! IT IS AN INSTRUMENT USED FOR THE PLEASURE OF MY GOD!!!" Hidan shot up standing merely inches from the young woman's face. "That didn't sound right." she said bluntly. Hidan stood there for a moment. 'I use it for the pleasure of my-' "I didn't mean it like that!!!" Konan strutted away. "Sure you did. Your stuck in some kind of yaoi with your God, am I right?" She giggled as the zealot came closer screaming every filthy word the demon could think of. "It's not like that!!! I am not in love with him!!" His face was flushed red and his throat felt tight. He got closer to her. "I bet the two of you have kinky sex every night." she laughed even harder at Hidan who was apparently freaking out.

"DAMN YOU!!!!!!" He tackled Konan and they both fell to the ground. The blue haired woman gasped as his weight pushed her down into the dirt. She didn't know that the puny demon had so much strength. Hidan held her down as best he could. "I only worship him and nothing more." He said thru gritted teeth. Konan laughed even more although it pained her to do so because his weight was constricting her stomach. "Jeez I was only playing with you." It hurt even more to breath. She tried to push him off of her, but he kept her pinned down. Hidan cocked his head at the word 'Play.' "Playing?" he squinted a bit at her. "You didn't mean any of that shi-"

Konan sat up grateful at the absence of Hidan's weight crushing her. Now she had to worry about the cluster of Arcs that had said zealot pinned into the ground.

"What were you trying to do to her?" Kisame said thru gritted teeth as his sword sliced down Hidan's back, causing the zealot to cry out in pain. "Nothing you sadistic fucker!!!" Another Arc slammed Hidan's head back into the ground. "Yeah and you expect us to believe that?" His foot crushed into the Jashinest's skull, a gruesome crack could be heard. Konan got up from the ground. "Get off him!!" Kakuzu turned his attention towards the young woman. He bowed slightly at her. "Do not worry, we will have this little nuisance taken care of." Another crack was heard. Hidan tried squirming free. He lifted his head slightly ignoring the pain. "Fuck you bitch, I can take care of myself." Zetsu grabbed a hold of Hidan's arm bending it backwards until a low pop made itself known. "SHIT!!!" Well there went the use of that arm for awhile. The zealot cursed himself for letting his guard down.

Konan came forward. Her body glowed as fire repetitively danced around her. "What did I say?" she asked keeping her voice monotonous. Zetsu did not look up as he said "Like Kakuzu said, don't worry. We can handle him." His head jerked forward. "So in the meantime beat it." Kisame raised his sword into the air ready to make contact into the demon's flesh once more. Hidan screamed in both anger and pain as he jerked his body upward. He breathed in dirt but could care less. He could feel someone trying to rip his wings off. The sounds it made were none too pleasant.

Konan had had enough of this. Something small and warm began forming in the palm of her hand. It slowly took shape into the sword she had once used on the zealot.

Hidan felt the same heat from before. It caused his eyes to widen. He managed to lift his head from underneath Kakuzu's foot, he suspected it was the same force of energy Konan had used against him.

He was right.

Flames danced around the angels and demon. Zetsu and Kakuzu felt a painful feeling constricting their airwaves.

"I didn't ASK you to stop." Helplessly the Arcs dangled in the air completely subdued to the young woman's wrath. Her fingers tightly clamped around their necks, silently saying they were going to crush it.

"I TOLD you to stop." She flung both the stitched angel and the green and black angel to the side like broken toys to. Her attention was now focused on a certain blue angel. Her eyes glowed brightly, burning his own. His grip on the zealot released and Hidan fell limply to the ground. "Three against one is not fair. True it is against a devil, but nonetheless even creatures as low as him should get a chance at a fair fight."

Kisame instinctively got into a fighting stance. A fight against angels were not uncommon. But over a devil? "He needs to be vaporized once and for all. Do you know how many innocent souls were stolen by that THING?!" The shark pointed towards Hidan who still did not make any signs of moving. The blue and white tinted sword flashed in Konan's hand as she stepped closer.

Yes, she knew how evil devils are. How they cast souls one by one into a fiery inferno without a second glance, but still, torturing him? Causing him pain? Is that really how it should be done? Is violence really a way to solve things?

The blue haired girl stopped. Wait, what about her? She turned to the Arcs that were piled on top of each other, groaning in pain. Than to the Arc standing before her, worry and fear plastered on his face.

"What am I doing?" she whispered to herself. Fear, guilt, and anger overcame her. Was she feeling sympathy for the devil? The same devil that wouldn't give a second thought about killing her if the chance arose? Why was she risking everyone's life here, for the life of something like this?

The sword dissipated in her hand. She ran towards Hidan. His face was still in the dirt. She stooped over him, plucking him from the ground. His wings were torn slightly, blood running down each one. His back was smoldering from the heat from Kisame's sword. A new scar was beginning to form there.

"Hidan............?" She nudged him a bit.

He opened an eye. "What?"

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God-"

"It's Jashin-Sama!!"


	4. What would you do for love?

Cyanide's Kiss

Love. It's such a strange emotion.

It has caused people to do such irrational things.

It has been know to rip and slash families apart without remorse.

To drive people insane. To hurt them, mash them and turn them inside out.

Yes love is such a lovely emotion.

In the course of ten years, Konan slowly slipped back into childhood, while Hidan stayed his current age. The more she aged less and less, the more he stayed. She found out that demons and devils alike, even they stay in Heaven, can't age back.

It broke her heart. But then again with all the time she had been un aging, she slowly began to forget her memories. Precious gems stored in the back of her mind, were know disappearing. To fix this problem. The zealot handed her a journal on the day she turned 7. He told her to record all she could remember.

It was happening all so fast. He years just flashed by like a broken film projector, flapping away mindlessly. She became smaller and childish. Her hair clung to her face.

Hidan had never been in love. When he was alive, he slaughtered his entire village without a single thought. He did not care, nor did he show a slight twinge of remorse.

But now. Now he found someone. In the years he had spent with her, he had argued, cursed, fought, and even tackled her. He recalled that day Jashin had confiscated his sword because he had lost a battle with her. The zealot chuckled slightly, he got it back, yes, but thinking about know, he was more interested in following the blue haired woman around more then cutting out souls of humans and angels. He was curious about her. Why was she always so nice and at the same time so bitchy to him? He learned it was something called 'Flirting'. She had once yelled that at him when they argued about the concept.

Yes, now he was stuck. What would he do after she had left? He wanted to stay by her side forever. But soon she would be departed back to Earth, were she would start life all over again.

It wasn't fair.

He would have no purpose in life anymore after she was gone.

He had to do something. Anything, he hated the thought of losing her.

But what was there?

The years went by faster then before. Hidan cringed more as Konan depleted in age. She stayed by his side as well. No matter how young she became, she did not forget about him. When the day finally came something weird happened to him. Something he forgot he could still do, even after so many years.

He started to cry. The tears started as tiny droplets, they filled the rims of his eyes, until they spilled over like little rain droplets. It happened while he was carrying the tiny little girl in his arms, and made his way towards the Nile. They kept coming, and each time they did, they came faster then before. He did not stop until he reached the Nile.

Hidan was greeted by a woman. She was dressed in all white. Her eyes covered in white cloth. She said nothing as she reached for the tiny bundle in the zealot's arms. He stepped back and instinctively clutched the baby protectively. His eyes narrowed, a small growl forming in his throat. The woman smiled. He lips pursed slightly as she spoke.

"You have become quite attached to this girl, haven't you?"

Hidan simply nodded.

"What if there was a chance, mind you, that you could always be with her. Would you take it?"

Hidan's eyes became alerted. He absentmindedly liked his lips. He glanced down at the sleeping child. Then looked back at the woman.

"Is there a way?" He silently asked her. His voice feeling like someone had their hands around it.

The woman smiled once more. "Let's say there is, what would you do to obtain it?" She came closer to him. The wind caused her dress to flow unevenly.

The man's head shot up in shock. What would he do? What would anyone do, to obtain what they truly loved. He clutched the baby even more. Holding her against his chest. His heart racing with speed he never thought was possible.

What could he do?

"Anything.......anything. Just name it. I'll do it." He took one more glance Konan. "If only for her sake."

The Woman held her hands out. Silently beckoning the zealot to come forth. He did. She led him over to edges of the water. She placed a finger to her lips, telling him to be quiet. They bent down. The woman looked back at him as she smoothed the cattails out of the way. A tiny basket appeared. It bobbed up and down with the current. "Place the child here." He did so. "Now step into the water." His eyes became wide. As if detecting his hesitation she said "Do not worry. This will help you." Slowly he stepped into the water along with Konan. The water came up to his chest. Surprisingly it was a lot deeper than it looked.

The woman stood up. She placed a hand on the basket and gently pushed it. And gradually it descended down the river. Taking Konan along with it.

Love is not something you can receive and give so easily. No love is something you must first conquer. It is something you must learn to see, hear, taste, and touch. When you have finally conquered it, when you finally learned to see it, hear it, taste it, and even touch it, then you can give it, then you can receive it.

The zealot's eyes became wide. His heart thudding rapidly against his rib cage. It pained him to watch her leave his sight and disappear down the river. The woman knelt beside him. When she was close enough to him, she whispered in his ear: "What you must do to always be with her is this; become her Guardian angel."

Hidan stood there in the water. He stared out into the distance. Soaking in what she had said to him. He had no soul. It belonged to Jashin. So how could he become an angel without a soul? But there had to be a way. There had to be. She wouldn't have told him all this, wouldn't have risen his hopes so high, just to dash them all way with one fail swoop. Right?

And as if she read is mind once more, she said something that shocked him. "Even devils can have a second chance."

A little girl with short blue hair sat down in a swing. She smiled as she soared higher and higher. The higher she got, the more she urged herself to jump of it in mid-air. When she was satisfied with her height, she leapt from the seat. But she wasn't falling. She looked down. The swing she jumped from was far from her. She looked up and met eyes with someone. She blinked. She had the slightest feeling she knew this person from somewhere. Slowly the person let her back down to the ground. She stared back up at him. His hair was slicked back and white. He had huge white wings, the tips touching the ground. He wore a long black cloak. Patterns of red clouds danced upon it. In his right hand he had a scythe with three sharp blades. Light bounced of it almost blinding her.

After awhile she finally spoke. "Who are you?"

The man chuckled slightly. He brought forth his left hand. Slowly he opened it revealing a small white paper flower. Her eyes went wide in awe. "Did you make this?"

Again he said nothing as he placed the flower in her hair. The girl fingered in slightly, her finger tracing the paper.

"What's your name?" She asked.

Once more he said nothing as he silently bent down. His arms outstretched he gestured her to come forward. She did. He embraced her. Taking in her scent, tears flooded his eyes as memories overtook him. The girl felt a familiar warmth and she hugged him tighter, fragments of memories flashed across her eyes. Tears welled up in her eyes as well. The body that held her so delicately made her cry even more. But the tears were more happy related then sadness. The man laughed and spoke finally.

"I'm back Konan."

"I'm glad, Hidan."


End file.
